Confused Momo
by ameanda-90
Summary: Well, what happens when Momo thinks somethings right when it's not. This is a bad summary, but I cannot really put thihs story into a summary, without giving away too many details! Read and Review to find out! :)


Momo's Dream

"Talking"

dream talking

No, No, No, Toji!! No, It can't be true!! No!"

"NO!!"

Momo looked around. She had fallen out of her bed, and she had a cold sweat.

"Oh my, not again." It had happened again. Another nightmare. She was dreaming that something bad was going to happen between her and Toji, everything was going fine. Sae was married to Ryo, with a kid on the way. Misao had moved out of Japan to the United States to study American Medicine. Kiley had left with a band as the lead singer. Momo and Toji were engaged.

Momo looked at the clock, it was 9:30. She decided to get up and go over to Toji's for their lunch date at 12:30. She walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. She remember something that Kiley said, "You're gorgeous Momo!". She looked in the Mirror again and though about the old times. She left her house around 12:00 to go over to Toji's. Toji and Momo had planned on moving in together a week before their wedding. Toji didn't live far away, so Momo decided not to drive her red convertible. She remembered these streets. She came around the corner and saw Toji's house. She went up to the door. Momo felt as if she could see herself banging on the door for Toji to open up.

She then remembered the dream. It wasn't a dream. She had done that back in her high school days. About 3 years ago. She remembered how hurt she was and she couldn't bare it. Momo fell to the ground and fainted.

"Momo? Momo? Wake up?"

"Mommy? Mommy!"

"Wha-what?"

"You fell of the back of the horse and you fainted. You almost went into a coma!" said Toji.

"Mommy, are you sick?" said her daughter Aya.

"No love, I'm not sick, I'm just fine", said Momo.

It had all been a dream, but it all seemed so real. Momo just thought about it for a while. It was like she had been taking a drive to the past. She felt shaken up.

"Toji, can you take Aya to the nursery. We have to talk."

"Umm. Okay. Sure, come on Aya"

"Ok daddy!", she said.

'That was weird', Momo thought to herself.

A few minutes later, Toji returned. He took Momo's hand in his and asked,

"What is it dear?"

"Well…" she started, "Umm…where am I?"

"What? You are here, with me, Toji, your husband", he said.

"Oh, ok, I must have amnesia or something", she said with a little laugh.

Toji looked away and thought to himself. Momo just looked down at her own hands in Toji's and noticed the two identical rings that had little initials on them saying, "M and T". She couldn't understand it. Why had she not remembered Aya? Or why hadn't she remembered the wedding? Where was Kiley, Momo, Sae, or Ryo? Had they all left? Where'd they go? She was just too confused.

Toji looked back and noticed the look in Momo's Eyes.

"Umm..honey? You were out for 5 hours. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't think so", she responded.

Toji reached over and slightly touched Momo's cheek. Momo knew what he wanted. She closed her eyes and waited for Toji to make his move. Toji saw this and their faces got closer and closer together. Momo felt something on her mouth, but she was laying down and she felts as though she had been soaked from head to foot. She opened her eyes slowly and she saw Toji above her looking very worried.

'What happened? One minute I'm at our house and the next I'm here by the side of the street soaking wet?", Momo thought to herself.

She heard baby cry and she panicked.

"Aya!! Aya!! Are you okay?"

Toji looked down at Momo and helped her up and embraced her. The cry stopped. Momo looked over and she saw a baby in a car seat somewhat wet. Now she was even more confused.

"What happened?", she asked.

"The car went over the end of the bridge and we crashed into the water. Right before you lost consciousness you told me, 'Save Aya'. Oh honey, that's what I did, but I thought I lost you too!" Toji hugged Momo tighter as Momo saw a baby now sleeping in the car seat at their feet.

Momo remembered now. They were heading home from seeing Sae and Ryo and they saw the deer and Momo swerved out of the way. She had seen the water getting closer, and right before they hit the water, she looked over at Toji and said, "Toji, save Aya". Then everything went black.

Remembering this, Momo was emotional and cried and cried into  
Toji's shoulder. She managed to control herself and she went over to her baby girl, Aya, and picked her up and held her tight. Toji came over as they heard sirens coming in the distance. Momo knew Toji would take care of her and her little Aya. They walked back to the side of the road.

"Let's go home Momo." Toji said as he softly kissed Momo on the forehead and Momo felt that this time. It was real.

Oooooo, should I continue that?! I had that in my big ol' brain taking up room, so I had to post it on here! So leave me a comment! Give me some ideas as to continue it okay?!?! Ja ne!


End file.
